Neal Comes Back
by Cynthia03
Summary: Neal somehow comes back to life and learns of Emma and Killian's relationship. How is he going to react and what affect is he gonna have on their relationship? Will Emma go back to her first love or will she stay with her pirate?
1. Chapter 1

I had gotten 3 prompts regarding Neal on my tumblr so I combined them all and will create a mulitchapter fic. These are the 3 prompts:

**Prompts by anons: **

**Neal somehow comes back to life and the first thing he sees is Emma and Killian walking at the docks with their son walking between them holding each of their hands.**

**Neal didn't die and is jealous of Hook and Emma's relationship, even jealous that Henry is so close to Hook too.**

**Emma tells Killian she would've chosen him if it had to come down to eventually choosing between him and Neal**

**CHAPTER 1**

Emma sat at a bench at the docks with three hot cocoas with cinnamon. She was supposed to meet her son and her boyfriend here about fifteen minutes ago. Emma hated waiting but right now she didn't mind it since it meant that they both were having fun (or that another villain had showed up and kidnapped them). _No Emma they're fine _she reminded herself.

It had been more than a month since the Snow Queen sacrificed herself and Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff left for Arandelle. Emma and Killian had finally had the time to be a normal couple. They had gone on several dates - Killian asked her out this time. They even went shopping as Emma really wanted to see him in scarfs and some light colours and she also introduced Mac to him where Killian went crazy seeing all the different colours of eyeliners and the women in there swooned over him as they had never seen a man in eyeliner who actually looked smoking hot in it.

"MOM!" Henry's excited voice came from beside Emma and she found her son running towards her. Emma stood up to hug him but he just grabbed the hot cocoa and muttered a thanks. _Ugh teenagers!_ Henry still hugged her and kissed her and told her that he loved her - just not that frequently.

Emma's disappointment of a lack of hug from her son was vanished as she found herself in Killian's arms. "Swan" he said and gave her a quick and soft peck on her lips. _Dammit! _Her heart really shouldn't flutter like it would soon explode just by hearing him say her name, hugging her, and giving her a casual and quick kiss. They had spent the past month having intense make outs and sex for gods sake!

"Hey pirate" Emma whispered, touching his face. She hadn't seen him since last night and in that "long" period of time she missed him. She brought her lips up to him and kissed him, showing him just how much she missed him.

"Ew stop" Henry said, and they both separated, slightly flushed. Getting embarrassed was a norm for them now. Since they had had sex, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Henry, and even Granny had at some point told them to get a room or reminded them that they were in public.

Emma looked up at Killian and licked her lips, making him smile, since she did this every time they kissed. They had finally consummated their relationship when they both sat down to talk in Killian's apartment about the heart situation and Emma confessed to him again that she needed him. They hadn't confessed their love to each other yet, but even the entire town knew that they were deeply and ridiculously in love.

"Can we go back to Killian's apartment?" Henry asked. Emma felt guilty about moving out since the Charmings and her had just found each other and started being a real family. Her parents hadn't said anything when she first sat down hunting for apartments but she had eavesdropped on them talking about her getting her own place and found out that they both really wanted to spend more time with her. So, instead of Emma getting an apartment, Killian got one. Since Gold had been banished, Belle owned most of the real estate in town and had given an apartment near the docks to Killian for no charge since they both had become good friends by bonding over books and Killian helped her out in the library.

"Aye lad, let's go" Killian said, placing a hand on Henry's back and directing him towards his apartment. Henry didn't mind his touch and Killian kept his hand on his back while walking.

Emma's heart swelled - not just Emma and Killian, but Killian and Henry had also been spending a lot of time together and she could tell that Killian genuinely liked him and that Henry looked up to Killian. Hook wasn't his father but he played the role of a father figure to Henry.

A gust of wind formed in front of them near the street and Killian shielded Henry while Emma ran up to them and stood beside them, gun ready in her hand.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked. The wind had turned into a weird violet haze.

"It seems like a portal" Killian responded, tightening his hold on Henry.

The violet haze was slowly rising and disappearing and a figure emerged from it.

Emma dropped her gun in shock while Henry dropped his hot cocoa.

Killian let go of his hold on Henry and with a feeling mixed of joy, hurt, uncertainty, and surprise, called out the name of the person standing in front of them, "Baelfire".


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Dad?" Henry spoke, "Is it really you?"

"Ya kid" Neal said, dropping down on one knee and opening his arms.

Henry looked up at Killian who still had a tight hold on him. Looking down at Henry, Killian let go of his hold and watched as the lad ran up to his father and engulfed him in a hug. He looked sideways towards Emma and found her tight lipped and was unsure of what to do. Was he to go talk to Emma or Neal?

Neal walked towards the two standing figures, led by his excited son. "Mom! Killian! He's really back!"

"Aye lad" Killian said and looked at Neal who was watching Emma. "Baelfire how did you" Killian started but was interrupted as Neal walked up to him and hugged him fiercely. Killian brought his hand up and hugged him back.

"Sometimes I also forget that you are that Captain Hook who took care of me all those years ago" Neal said, breaking the hug and Killian patted his cheek softly.

Killian smiled at him. No matter all the trouble they had gone through over Emma, Neal still, and always will have a special place in his heart.

"Emma" Neal finally spoke and walked up to her. Emma was still frozen at her spot and had not even looked at him even once since he had arrived. Her expression was unreadable as her lips were pursed together and her eyes were dead, conveying no emotion.

Neal lightly touched her face. Emma finally looked up at him, pain clearly visible in her eyes now and Neal crushed her against him. Emma froze once again, but slowly brought her hands up to hug him.

Killian looked away. _So this is it _he thought. _This was his run with Emma Swan._

—

After an hour, Killian and Emma found themselves in Gold's shop surrounded by the Charmings, Belle, Regina, Robin, Henry, Grumpy, Ruby, and Dr. Whale. Killian had been leaning against one of the corners while Emma sat on one of the stools away from him, as every new arrival hugged Neal and asked the same set of questions, "How" "When" "Who did this".

Finally once the excitement and shock had died down, Neal sat beside Belle and Henry, and started telling his tale.

"I mean I really don't know, I wish I could be of more help. All I remember is seeing papa and a lady and that's it" Neal said. "Why exactly is papa in New York again?"

Everyone looked towards Belle and she cleared her throat. "I banished him" she finally spoke, hurt clearly present in her voice.

"But why?" Neal asked. Belle was the last person out of everyone who would do such a thing.

"He had been lying to me. He supposedly gave me his dagger after Zelena was defeated but in reality he gave me his fake one. Hook had made a deal with him regarding his hand as he blackmailed Rumple that if he did not help him, he would tell me about the fake dagger. Rumple found this magical hat with which he could free himself of the dagger for which he needed the heart of someone who knew him before he became the Dark One so he took Killian's heart. On the night when he was supposed to free himself of the dagger, I fortunately got there, took ahold of the real dagger and made him give Killian's heart back and then asked him to cross the town line and leave Storybrooke alone" Belle stopped talking, a tear escaping her eye and Henry hugged her muttering "It's ok Grandma" to which she started laughing.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma who had gone white as snow. She walked up to her and started rubbing her back. Killian noticed the gesture and wasn't sure whether Emma reacted in such a way as Neal was back or was it because Belle's tale refreshed all the memories of that night.

"I really thought he had changed after he sacrificed himself saving us from Pan" Neal sighed. "Tell me what else happened after Pan"

Regina, Robin, Henry, and Belle started telling Neal about all their adventures against the Wicked Witch of the West and the Snow Queen. They had managed to keep Emma and Killian's relationship out of it as they weren't sure what Neal knew.

—

Emma looked up at Killian who had been standing in the corner, sulking to himself. She could feel his gaze on her but it remained there just for a few seconds before he got lost in his own thoughts again. He had a pained expression on his face. _He probably thinks I'm going to go back to Neal._ But was he right? Emma had loved Neal unconditionally but he had broken her beyond repair. After he betrayed her and left her in prison, she could never trust anyone - until a devilishly handsome pirate came barging into her life and challenged every single wall Emma had put up and successfully stripped and destroyed every single one of them down.

Once Belle had talked about the heart situation, Emma had gone white since that painful moment came rushing back to her. She was frozen on her spot and Gold was about to crush Killian's heart. Emma had never felt that hopeless in her life. She broke down that night, sobbing into her pillow, as neither David nor Mary Margaret could calm her down. She had almost lost him. _He almost died._ To her surprise David was the one who dragged her up, drove her to Granny's, knocked on Killian's door and pushed Emma inside. That night Killian had reassured Emma of being a survivor and had promised to never leave her. They had had sex that night as Emma really wanted to feel all of him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but she didn't as she wanted the moment to be special and didn't want Killian to think that she was just saying it cause she almost lost him. After that day, they had finally been a couple, and Emma never felt the need or even actually remembered to say those 3 words. It was evident - in the way she smiled, she talked, she kissed him, basically in everything she did that she was ridiculously in love with him.

—

Killian couldn't take this anymore. Emma sat still, not saying a single word. Here and there he he would look at her, and when he looked up this time, he found her staring right back at him, with a very sad expression on her face. _She is probably thinking of how to break up with me _Killian thought. All of a sudden Killian couldn't breathe. He had waited so long for this woman, fought so many battles with her, and now when she finally let him in both emotionally and physically, it was all being taken away from him. _Villains don't get happy endings _the voice in his head spoke and the reality of this situation dawned on him. This was it. He was a villain and Baelfire was a hero and Swan was the Saviour. It made sense for the Saviour to be with a hero and the father of her child than to her be with a villainous pirate. Everyone was focused on Neal as this unlikely team of warriors had decided to contact the one person who could explain this: Rumplestilstkin.

Looking around the room Killian's gaze fell on each and every person. _This is the last time I'll see these people. So many battles fought together. So many memories._

David, the prince who had punched him in the face and tried keeping him away from Emma had finally let him be a part of the Charmings family and had become quite a good mate. He had even taken Killian out for lunch one day and confessed his feelings about his relationship with Emma. He wanted Emma to be with a prince or someone who wasn't a pirate and had a bad drinking problem and a reputation of having many man's wives. But looking back, since the time at Neverland, it had become pretty clear to David, that this pirate truly loved her daughter and would go to the end of the world or time for her. So, he had accepted him as a part of family, and had actually started liking him and treating him as a mate.

Grumpy, living up to his name, was one grumpy pain in the arse dwarf. Killian and him had never truly interacted but Killian could tell that he didn't like him as he viewed him as nothing but a villain. But since the entire thing with Rumple and his heart occurred, Killian was surprised to be invited to a game of beer pong with the dwarves and had warmed up to this grumpy little dwarf.

Ruby. Killian had tried hitting on her when he was admitted in the hospital after trying to kill Belle. She had rolled her eyes on his remark. But the next time they met was after Killian had returned from Neverland after saving Henry and was heads over heels for a certain blonde. Ruby was quick to notice the pirates infatuation with her friend and had since usually smirked or winked at him whenever Emma was around. She also tried to get the pirate to spill all the juicy details of his relationship with Emma to her since Emma didn't talk about their relationship but still displayed her affections in front of everyone. Killian was also thankful to the wolf as she had once taken him to a certain store called 'Victoria's Secret'. Killian wasn't sure who this Victoria lass was but the garments available there were of his liking. He had found certain knickers which had "Pirate" slapped in glitter on their backside which he had purchased for Emma amongst other lacy things, which she had blushingly accepted and showcased the garments to him during their nightcaps at his apartment.

He owed his life to Belle. She had saved his arse even though he had tried to kill her twice previously. Once she made Rumple leave Storybrooke, Killian had showed up to the pawn shop with a dozen flowers and delivered a speech to Belle in which he asked for forgiveness for his past behaviour, thanked her for his life, reminded her of what a hero she was, and told her that she could always count on him as a friend. By the end of the speech Belle was in tears and had, to Killian's surprise, hugged him. There was that day and then there was today where Belle might be the best mate he has ever had. They both spent hours siting at Grannys or near the docks, reading new books and discussing them with each other and sharing stories of their past adventures to which Killian smirked, and Belle usually rolled her eyes or smacked his shoulder since all his stories involved heavy drinking, wenches, and looting.

Killian hadn't spent much time with Robin or Dr. Whale but had spent enough time to know that he will miss them. Robin was the only one, apart from Henry, who could really handle the Evil Queen. Once Rumple had left, Emma, Regina, Will Scarlet and Killian had set out to find Robin and had successfully brought him and his family back to Storybrooke. Killian used to share the frequent beer with Dr. Whale and Robin at Granny's and had also tried playing with them something called soccer.

Killian didn't really have any pleasant memories with the Evil Queen but she had definitely changed in this realm as compared to his encounter with her in the Enchanted Forest and even when she was with her mother, Cora. He didn't particularly like her since she was rude to Emma but since the time they had successfully brought Robin back, she had been much nicer to her and everyone else so she wasn't exactly detestable either. Regina only ever made sassy remarks to Captain Guy Liner and Killian replied to them with the sass of his own. This sass war which had started as an insulting war, had now become a source of entertainment for them and everyone listening in and Killian knew that it was all just playful now.

On one hand where David had been hard to please, Mary Margaret had supported her daughters relationship with Killian. She was one of the first ones who started addressing him with 'Killian' rather than 'Hook'. She also was very inviting and motherly to him - sometimes he could really see his own mother in her. It warmed Killian's heart whenever she put extra chocolate on Killian's pancake as she had learned that he loved them that way. She had also taken Killian out for coffee one day and talked to him about his and Emma's relationship and how she wishes that Killian not die. Before leaving, she had also threatened him that if he hurt her daughter she will revert back to her bandit form and that it won't be pretty for Killian to which he had just smiled - like mother like daughter.

Henry. Killian had really grown fond of the lad. He was genuinely interested in sailing and Killian loved to teach him. If Killian ever had a son, this was exactly how Killian would've been with him. He had really accepted him as a son actually; Henry's father was dead (until now) and Robin was nice to Henry but was usually busy with Roland, therefore, Killian played the role of the father. He truly loved this lad and wished for the best for him.

Killian had been attached to Baelfire the moment he ended up on his ship. He kept him on the Jolly Roger, revealing to his crew that he could use this boy as revenge from the crocodile, when he truly kept him because he was Milah's son. Killian knew how much Milah used to miss her Bae and when he showed up, Killian couldn't help but think that maybe by being a father like figure to this teenager, he could still have a part of Milah with him. He loved Neal even though right now he was stealing the one thing Killian loved more than his own life.

Swan. Love. Lass. Damn bar wench. Emma. His everything. These past two months had been the happiest time of Killian's 300 year old life. Killian not only wanted her, but he also needed her. He had read this somewhere: "Her smile was a question he wanted to spend his entire life answering". It was perfectly true. Since the time he had met this lass who had abandoned him on the top of the beanstalk, he couldn't stop thinking about her. After losing Milah, Killian had believed that love brought nothing but endless torment and wasted years. But she had come in to his life and even though he knew what love brought, he fell for her hard. She was the Saviour but in his eyes she was _his _Saviour. She had saved him from living a meaningless, revengeful, and villainous life. He had traded his home for her - the Jolly Roger which bore all the memories of Liam and Milah and the fact that he felt no remorse or regret over it, proved that he loved her more than his own home.

If it was possible, Killian could feel his heart weep. He looked at his Swan, drank in all of her features: the strong and stubborn jawline, the beautiful eyes, the dimple on her chin, her soft and kissable lips, and her golden hair which he loved to play with. He memorized her features, all the words she had ever spoken to him, especially the _I can't lose you too_ moment. All he wanted was for Emma to be happy, and that's exactly the reason why he needs to leave her and let her be with Neal. Killian thought about his words again "endless torment and wasted years". Being away from her will definitely bring him endless torment now, but if given the chance he would do this all over again in a heartbeat if it meant just getting to know this lass and receiving her affection even if only for a short period of time. With that thought in mind, Killian slipped out of the pawn shop, silently saying goodbye to everyone who had touched his life.

—

No one had noticed Killian leave except of Emma of course. _He probably needs air _Emma thought. She contemplated following him, but decided that she needs to make things clear with Neal first. She would find him - he would either be at his apartment or at the docks.

**Please leave reviews and tell me how you would like to see this play out? Should Neal want Emma or let her go? Should Killian leave an then the crew go on a search for him or should Emma get to him before he leaves? Sexy times after the confrontation or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the end of this series and I had a lot of fun writing it :)**

**The rating for this is M (yes everyone wanted some sexy times - but its my 2nd time writing smut so bear with me please )**

**I would also like to officially thank cssshiper1 for being such a lovely supporter of all my stories! You literally make my day :')**

**Hope you all like it! **

**Btw, follow me on tumblr: **

Everyone was rushing out of the pawn shop to go to Regina's vault. It had been decided that they would attempt to contact Rumplestilstkin through one of the magical objects Regina had. Emma hadn't paid attention to a single word so she had no clue how they were doing it.

Neal was hugging Henry as Henry was to go Robin's camp where Little John and Roland were. Emma looked up at Neal and their eyes met. Emma motioned for Neal to stay and he nodded. David was the last one to leave nodding at both his daughter and Neal.

They both sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to say. "So, how have you been doing?" Neal finally spoke.

"Neal, there's something you should know" Emma hesitated. Neal waited for her to continue but Emma only kept knotting her fingers.

"I, um, I am, uh" Emma fumbled.

"You and Hook are together" Neal said. Emma's eyes shot up, a question already forming on her lips.

"It was pretty obvious" Neal said, "The first thing I saw were the three of you and then throughout our time here you both kept looking at each other. Besides, I remember how determined he was to be with you and even at that time I saw the look in your eyes for him. Because at one point, you used to have that look when you looked at me."

"So, are you fine?" Emma asked, uncertainly. What did you ask your ex-boyfriend who died in your arms, but came back to life to find you being with someone which whom he was (for the lack of better term) competing for your affections?

"I guess. Listen Emma, I loved you and I still do and I probably always will. But I get it; what we had was very special but then I ruined it all and for 10 years you thought that I had betrayed you - so I understand that all of a sudden you can't just forget that and be with me again" Neal said, hurt clearly visible in his eyes.

Emma offered him a sad smile. "Thank you Neal"

"Who would have thought? You found Tallahassee with Captain Hook?" Neal smiled back.

"Who would've thought that I would've fallen in love with the man I left behind on top of a beanstalk because I couldn't trust him?" Emma laughed.

"You love him?" Neal asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, yes I do" Emma said, "I should probably tell him that soon"

"Where is he anyways?" Neal asked.

"Probably at his apartment or near the docks" Emma replied and they both jumped as her phone rang.

"MOM" Emma almost dropped the phone hearing Henry screaming.

"What is it? Are you ok Henry?" Emma asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Mom, Killian's leaving!" Henry's panicked voice came from the phone.

"What? What do you mean leaving?" Emma asked, her heartbeat quickening.

"I just met him and he hugged me and told me he loved me and told me to take care of you and to tell you that he will always love you. Then he walked away and didn't stop even when I was calling him and he had a bag with him. I think that he thinks that you'll get back with dad" Henry ranted.

"I'll be there" Emma hung up the phone and got up.

"Where are you going?" Neal asked.

"To kill Killian" Emma replied and ran towards the docks.

—

Emma finally stopped running as she reached the docks. Her hair was plastered all over her face and she was panting. She scanned the area and could not find a living soul. _I'm too late_ she thought. _No no no no no Killian please. _Emma could feel tears forming in her eyes. She didn't really believe in God but found herself praying for her pirate to be back here with a cocky grin on his face so she could kiss him senseless.

Emma walked down to the shore and froze. In front of her was a man dressed in all black, with a bag beside him, and was gazing at the sea. Emma breathed a sigh of relief and Killian looked up at her, panic written all over his face. He stood up slowly and kept standing there, his gaze on the ground.

"Swan" he started, "You don't have to say anything. I understand that you and-" he stopped as his voice broke and Emma felt her heart weep. He really thought she was going to leave him and get back with Neal? His insecurity in this relationship was all Emma's fault; she had ran away from his so much that he firmly believed that Emma could possibly not really love him. He probably thinks that the only reason I'm with him is because he wore me down and traded his ship for me. _But how dare he try to leave me when he promised_ _me he would never leave?_ Emma felt anger take over her and without thinking she marched up to him and slapped him.

Killian looked up at her. He was shocked. Why did she slap him? He wasn't angry at her for slapping him, nor was he hurt or felt guilty as he did when Ariel slapped him. Right now he was just confused.

"_How dare you Hook" _Emma seethed "How dare you"

Killian's eyebrows drew in confusion as he tried to make sense of all of this.

"You promised me that you would never leave me so how dare you?" she glared at him.

"I - I thought that you and Baelfire were-" Killian started but stopped. _Wait, was she not with Baelfire?_

"After everything that we have been through did you really think I would let you go?" Emma asked, her eyes blazing with anger.

Killian dropped his head and closed his eyes and Emma felt like crying. She threw herself on him and wrapped her arms around him, tightly, possessively, trying to reassure him that she was were she wanted to be. Killian's hook encircled her waist automatically while his hand cradled her head. They stood like this for a long time, just breathing in each other and savouring this moment. When they separated, Emma's eyes were full of tears.

"Love" Killian said, wiping away her tears, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was planning to leave but I couldn't. Thats why I was sitting here"

"Killian I know that I'm not a very emotional person and don't always tell you what I feel but fuck that. Listen to me. I - I have been alone most of my life and that just worked for me somehow. I never had a family, never had any friends or anything. And then Neal came into my life and for once I felt like I mattered. I fell in love with him instantly and for once I had a family. But then he betrayed me and my fear of being abandoned intensified. When Henry brought me home, he was bringing me back to my family. It was weird and awkward and kind of painful at first, but I soon started loving them - Mary Margaret and David. I was just starting to become a bit comfortable or just accepting Mary Margaret as my mom when all of a sudden you came barging into my life" Emma said and Killian offered her a little smile. He took her hand in his own and drew little circles.

"Don't take this to your head but of course I thought you were hot. And when you were tying that stupid scarf around my hand, I had wanted you then and there. But then you told me that I was an open book and started asking me all these questions about my life, and asked me to trust you and I got scared. And so I did the one thing I knew: I ran. The only reason why I left you on that beanstalk Killian was because you were affecting me; when I held your hand, I felt something and that scared the living shit out of me" Emma took a deep breath and wiped the tears in her eyes.

"I was terrified the entire time we were in Neverland because of you. If the only thing you wanted was to sleep with me, maybe I might have even obliged. But I knew that you liked me and deep down I knew that I liked you too. Then that kiss happened and I lost it - the second our lips were apart, I had wanted to do it again. So instead of listening to my heart, I listened to my head which told me to run. You told us that Neal was alive and all the pain that I had gone through with Neal came rushing back and you know what Killian, even at that time I had wanted you. Then you gave me that stupid and beautiful "When I win your heart Emma" speech and I swear to god if Neal hadn't interrupted us I would've kissed you there. But once again, my walls worked and I managed to stay away from you" she looked up at Killian and saw him smiling back at her - he wasn't smirking or grinning or doing anything cocky, just a simple, sweet little smile.

"Love, I'm -" Killian started to speak but was interrupted by Emma.

"Wait, let me finish. I'm gonna let everything out today and you better listen Killian cause this doesn't happen often" she touched his face.

"When I saw you with Tink that day and I knew that nothing had happened between you two, I still felt a pang of jealousy. You know why I didn't say goodbye to you when Henry and I were leaving?" Emma asked.

"I just thought I didn't mean anything to you Swan" Killian said.

"No. I _couldn't _say goodbye to you because you meant too much. I feared that I may break down at the last moment and let you get to me. The only reason I was able to say goodbye to Neal was because I didn't feel anything for him at that time, at least not romantically. But with you…I couldn't risk telling or even showing you how I felt. And then when you found me in New York, I wanted to hug you so badly but with my memories, all the walls came back again. I know that I was hurting you by asking for Neal when I came back but I was only doing that because I still do care for Neal and he is Henry's father. I also thought that then you might give up on me. But you never did. I treated you like you meant nothing to me - sometimes I was downright mean to you, hoping that maybe you'll get tired of me and leave but you never did" Emma's tears were flowing freely now.

"After Neal died, I really admired how you never tried to force yourself on me. When Zelena tried to kill you, I knew that I should've kept the magic, being the Saviour and putting the town before me and all, but I couldn't. But that day I realized something Killian. Just like everyone else, you were in danger cause of me. Graham and Neal and even Walsh had died - and you would face the same fate as them if you stayed with me. You were right - I wanted to run to New York because I could see a happy future here with my family and you and that terrified me. What if you guys one day abandoned me or worse had yourself killed cause of me?" Killian wiped away her tears which were falling hard now.

"Killian you challenged each and every one of my walls and you successfully stripped and destroyed them. When we came back from the time portal, I knew that I wanted to be with you. No one had ever sticked with me like you did. You stayed, you fought with me, you fought for me and never gave up on me. When I came to meet you outside Granny's, it was because I wanted to tell you that I want to give whatever we have a chance and then you told me about the Jolly Roger and all of my doubts went away. I knew you were the one for me. I knew that you would never ever leave me" she hugged him and sobbed, clutching his shirt in her hand and he soothed her. Emma could feel his chest heave so she looked up and found unshed tears in his eyes.

"I would pick you in a heartbeat Killian - over Neal, over anyone. You were right - you did win my heart and it is for yours to keep forever. I - I love you" she finally confessed and Killian stiffened. He had waited so long for her to say these three magical words.

"I love you too Emma Swan" Killian said and smashed his lips to her. The kiss was soft and tender, they were reassuring each other that they weren't going anywhere, showing each other just how much they loved them and that they couldn't - didn't want to live without the other.

Killian broke the kiss and through his tears grinned at her, "Forever huh?"

"What?" Emma asked, wiping her tears to get a better look at him.

"Just come with me" Killian said, dragging Emma towards his apartment.

—-

"Killian will you tell me what you are doing? We honestly should go and see whether they contacted Gold or not" Emma said, her eyes dry now, but her voice still faltered a bit.

Killian let go of Emma's hand and disappeared inside his bedroom. "Bloody hell" Emma cursed and heard Killian grin on hearing his favourite curse on her lips.

He returned with a nervous and hesitant smile on his lips. "What is it?" Emma asked.

"You said I get to keep your heart forever right?" he asked, clearly nervous.

"Uh…yes" Emma answered, uncertain. _Is this what I think it is? _Emma could feel her heartbeat quicken and her hand flew to her mouth to hide her gasp as Killian dropped down to one knee.

"I never thought I would ever do this but you are a bloody marvel Swan. I honestly don't even know when I fell in love with you - sometimes I think it's when you kissed me in Neverland, and sometimes I think it was during our journey over the beanstalk and sometimes I think it was the moment I met you because something always felt familiar about you which is now explainable as love, I don't know if you realize, but we had already fought, talked, cried, danced, and kissed around 30 years before we officially met surrounded by dead bodies. All I know is that I don't want to live a single moment apart from you - you are my everything. I sacrificed my home for you but you gave me something in return which is far more satisfying - your love, a family, and finally a home with you. The only thing I want now is for you to be the last person I see before falling asleep and the first person I wake up to. So, Emma Swan, will you please do me the honour of letting me spend the rest of my life with you?" Killian stopped, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Emma grinned, "You bet pirate" and fell down on her knees to hug him.

"I take that as a yes" Killian raised his eyebrow. He felt Emma's body vibrate against him as she laughed in his arms. She separated from him and extended her left hand to him and Killian slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"It's beautiful" Emma said. The ring was in gold with a round diamond surrounded with little golden leaf like lines.

"It was my mothers" Killian informed her. "One of the only things I have of hers. She had given it to me and Liam before she died, ordering us to give this to whichever one of us finds the love of our life first. Liam never found anyone before he passed away and for some reason it never felt right to give this to Milah" he looked up at her and she was looking at him with such love and adoration in her eyes that Killian wished this moment froze and he could always see his Swan looking at him like he always looks at her. Like she was the sea and he was desperate to drown.

"I love you and thank you for this" Emma said pointing towards the ring, "and thank you for not leaving me!" Emma said, punching his shoulder lightly.

"That's definitely the last thing I would ever even think of" Killian said. He became all serious for a second, "There's one thing though. I was really hoping to ask your parents and Henry for your hand before I asked you"

"Old-fashioned pirate huh? It's okay, I'm sure they'll understand though if David punches you or plots your murder, not my fault" Emma laughed, bumping her nose to his.

Killian shivered thinking of how the prince was going to react. "I should probably talk to Neal about us, love"

"No need really. He told me he understood" Emma told him.

"Really?" Killian said, nodding, _I need to thank him._

"Emma I hope this is a one time thing" Killian said.

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"Our marriage. It's the only 'one time thing' I'll accept from you" Killian smirked.

"It will be a one time thing. I just know it" Emma replied, "Now pirate, how about we seal this deal? In for some pillaging and plundering?"

Killian stood up, pulling Emma with him.

"No" he said firmly.

Emma's eyes shot up. Killian had never said 'no' to her before. In fact he was way too eager for some action all the time, even if it was the middle of the day and Emma had come to his apartment just to pick something up.

"What?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Call me old fashioned, but love, I would like to wait till we are married" he informed her and Emma waited for him to say something cocky and tell her that he was joking. But he was standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's not like we haven't done it before. We have done it several times and at several locations" Emma said, her voice low.

"I know but I just want to wait. Imagine how explosive our wedding night would be after all this waiting?" Killian said, his eyes shining.

Emma agreed. If they waited, all the sexual tension, yearning looks, doey eyes, remembering the past experiences, sexual frustration sated by taking matters into their own hands and thinking or fantasizing about the other, would all explode on their wedding night. But she needed him once. Just once before they abstained. She had just confessed his love to him and had agreed to spend the rest of their lives together for god's sake! She deserved some credit!

"But Killian don't you think we should have just one swashbuckling nightcap to sate us for the remaining days or weeks?" Emma batted her eyelashes, and lingered her hand on his hook.

She felt Hook gulp hard. "My Love" he said, the vein in his head twitching. He tried to remember all the gory details of his many adventures on the Jolly Roger and not to think of his Swan trying to seduce him.

Emma removed her jacket and slowly took her boots off, while Killian remained frozen on his spot, both of them unwilling to let the other win.

Emma walked to him and crossed her arms at the back of his neck while she brought her lips close to his. She licked her lips and suddenly felt his arousal hitting her. She lazily moved her hands from the back of his neck, sliding down to his chest, and finally to cup his arousal through his jeans. She felt him take a quick breath.

"Come on Killian" Emma whispered and before she could even register what was happening, Killian picked her up in bridal style and literally threw her on his bed. He ripped open his shirt and pushed down his jeans, while Emma lifted off her shirt, threw her bra away, and pulled her leggings down. They both stared at each other with raw passion in their eyes, wearing nothing but their underwear. Suddenly Killian was over her, pushing her till her head hit the headboard, while kissing her, their tongues colliding to take control.

Killian's mouth fell on her peaked nipple while his hand teased the other one. Emma took his boxers off and took him in her hand and stroked him. She heard him groan against her breast as she started stoking him lightly.

She pushed him off of her and Killian gave her a confused look. "Don't tell me that _now _you agree of my proposition?"

She pushed him till he lay down on his back and she climbed on top of him, feeling him at her clothed folds. She placed open mouthed kisses from his jaw down till his chest and licked his nipples while pinching the other. Killian's hand went in her hair, not pushing her down, but just clenching her hair. Her hands lingered from his nipples till his abdomen and her tongue followed the path. She sat up in between his legs and stroked him, a smile playing on her lips as she saw her boyfriend - oh sorry - fiancé - bit his lip in order to not let a moan or groan escape.

She brought her mouth down on him and licked his tip. She swirled her tongue as she took him in all his glory inside her mouth. She kept the momentum at the same pace, going up and down, while her tongue kept swivelling round and round.

"Fuck Emma, I'm gonna come" Killian said and Emma increased her pace. She heard him curse before she felt his warm juices inside her mouth and she gulped, feeling a bit dirty but hey she was with a pirate after all!

"Time to return the favour my love" Killian said as he pinned Emma down and tore her panties with his hook.

He opened her legs and grinned, "Impatient aren't we Swan?". Emma kicked him lightly and raised an eyebrow, "Are you just gonna stare Captain?"

Killian grinned back at her before he dipped down and trailed kisses on her inner tight, biting the soft skin lightly. He touched and kissed her everywhere except of where Emma wanted his touch the most. "Don't tease" she panted.

Emma could feel Killian chuckle and her sassy remark was cut short as she felt him sucking on her folds violently. He licked, and touched, and kissed, and sucked on her heat with his expert tongue. He slid one finger inside of her while his tongue drew circles around her clit. "Come for me Emma" Killian said and just as he slipped another finger inside, Emma came. Loudly.

Killian looked up once she was done and while holding eye contact, licked his glistening fingers. He knew how much this turned Emma on and wasn't disappointed when he heard Emma suck in a breath.

"Just do it Killian" Emma panted, still recovering from her orgasm, "I need you. And no need to be gentle"

And he wasn't. He thrust into her hard which made Emma moan. His thrusts grew faster and faster, his hook circling her clit while his hand was on her breast, pinching her peaks and she came while screaming his name, and he followed her, her name on his lips.

Killian collapsed on her, letting her feel his weight, and Emma brought her hands up in his hair, caressing him. She kissed his sweaty forehead. "How are we going to control ourselves? Please let's just get married tonight" she said.

"I would love that more than anything. But I think your parents would want it to be big. After all a princess is getting married" Killian said and laughed, "to a pirate"

Emma laughed. She hadn't even imagined on the night of her 28th birthday that she, Emma Swan, would some day have this. Parents, a son, and now a pirate that loved her immensely. If she knew, she would tell her 18th year old self, to not worry or cry over a man that left her as there was so much happiness awaiting her.

Killian shifted beside her and pulled her towards him, contended and tired. Emotionally and physically exhausted. This morning he was thinking of how he was going to lose his Swan but in reality he actually won her for forever. If he knew that he would one day have a family (the Charmings), a son, and a woman, who all loved him deeply, he would tell his villainous, revengeful, pirate self to not worry or calm his anger down as there was so much happiness awaiting him.

Sure their path to finding each other had been difficult. There were several villains, memory loss, an ex lover, and her running - but they found each other in the end. Path of true love never was easy. But now they both intend to stay together. No more running away from their feelings.

"My parents would be so happy" Emma said, "A happy ending"

"Villains do get happy endings I suppose" Killian muttered, his eyes shut from the exhaustion.

"Well, first of all you were a sorry excuse for a villain. You didn't even come close to the ones we fought. And you're a hero; you saved this town, and you saved me - by bringing me home from New York and from the time portal"

Killian hummed in her ears and Emma silently laughed as she noticed that he had fallen asleep.

Emma turned over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. "I love you Killian" Emma whispered as she let sleep take over her.

—-

There had been shocked gasps, tears, and many hugs.

They were all gathered at Granny's when Killian and Emma announced their big news.

Mary Margaret had automatically hugged both Emma and Killian, tears flowing down her cheek, and demanded to see the ring. Emma and Killian actually laughed at David's expression. He looked like he was trying not to cry, and restraining himself from shooting Killian in the face, but in the end he surprised everyone by pulling Killian into a hug and kissing Emma on her forehead muttering a "whatever makes you happy".

Belle had actually burst into tears and Killian was petting Belle's hair while she hugged him, crying and muttering how happy she was for him and how true love always wins.

Robin had been his polite self and hugged both of them while Roland brought flowers for them.

Ruby had yelled "About time" and kissed them both on their cheeks while Dr. Whale quickly hugged them both as he tried to control Ruby's excitement.

Will Scarlet had surprisingly kissed Emma on the cheek and just said, "You won't be a bloody sheriff now would you _mate_" to Killian and slapped his back.

All the dwarves had surrounded Emma and Killian into a group hug and Emma laughed seeing Killian's baffled expression.

Even Mr. Smee had shown up for some time and congratulated them both. "I'm glad you are happy Captain" he said and his eyes almost shot out of his head in surprise as Killian actually hugged him.

The entire room went silent as the Evil Queen hugged the Saviour. Emma had been too shocked to respond to her hug. Regina separated after a second and said, "Congratulations. I do hope you are happy. You deserve it Miss Swan - or should I say to be Mrs. Jones". She then continued to surprise everyone again by hugging Killian, "I guess your yearning looks and doey eyes days are over Captain Guy Liner". Killian smiled back at her, "Yes Your Majesty, they are"

Before they broke the news to everyone, Emma and Killian had asked Henry to meet them at Killian's apartment and had told him first, asking him if he's fine with this. They both had been relieved as Henry had broken into a huge grin, hugged them both over and over again, and asked Killian if he could call him 'Dad' (to which Killian answered: "it would be my honour").

Neal walked up to the happy couple and hugged them both. "I'm happy for both of you" he said and scratched his head, "One problem though". Emma and Killian both froze. Emma thought that Neal was fine with this.

"What is it, Baelfire?" Killian asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion and Emma squeezed Killian's hand.

"I don't know whether I should be the maid of honour or best man" Neal said, grinning and they all burst out laughing.

"I've known you longer, hence, you are my best man" Killian said, patting Neal on the back.

"I think Belle would be offended that you chose him over her" Emma informed them.

"It's Belle; she would forgive me" Killian winked at her.

"Oh my god! Who do I chose for maid of honour? Regina?" Emma said.

"I think in that case Regina would play the role of the crazy bridezilla" Neal snorted.

Suddenly Neal screamed making everyone in the diner go silent, "WHERE'S THE CHAMPAGNE?"

"I GOT IT" Ruby screamed back and ran inside the pantry.

The entire night was spent with everyone getting drunk (except of Granny who had volunteered to tuck the kids in the Charmings loft and look after them). Even Regina, the Charmings and Belle had let their hair loose and were intoxicated. Ruby had brought out the music player and was playing hip hop songs while she had a dance off with the dwarves (and occasionally used to disappear completely; coincidentally even Dr. Whale was no where to be found then).

Emma had taken off her boots as she had danced non-stop with her parents and with her friends (who were more of a family) and with her fiancé. She had tried to show Belle, Mary Margaret and Regina dance steps and was surprised by how quickly they had picked them up and Emma felt like she was in her 20s again, dancing in a nightclub. Neal had tried to teach Robin, Killian, and David a few steps but had given up as he burst out laughing as the men tried to imitate him and by the end he had no clue what they were even doing. Grumpy was surprisingly a very good dancer and a very energetic one who kept challenging Killian and David for a dance-off whenever Ruby disappeared with Dr. Whale.

It was around 4 a.m in the morning, when everyone was asleep in the booths or on the floor of Granny's except of Killian and Emma. Killian had somehow managed to put on a slow song, and was just holding Emma while she rested her head on his chest, as they both swayed lightly.

After bringing back everyone's happy endings, the Saviour had finally found hers.

**THE END**

**I wasn't going to the wedding thing but I couldn't resist! I originally was going to leave it at the ILU. **

**So, did you guys like it? Leave me reviews :)**


End file.
